<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Omens - 30th Anniversary by Skelligiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319745">Good Omens - 30th Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri'>Skelligiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Fall Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Omens - 30th Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot of things to consider and think about in the show and it just keeps piling up! I got the idea for this particular animation because it hit me that Newton Pulsifer’s inability to use electronics might’ve been a curse put on his family by Agnes Nutter. But then, can it be called a curse if it contributes to averting the apocalypse, or does that make it a blessing? In the same way that Crowley’s fall contributed to his eventual happiness and freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>